


He Wishes

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the situation with the nogitsune and Stiles acting like someone else entirely, Derek finds that he keeps making wishes that are either going to come true or leave him feeling down in the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. This takes place during the nogitsune situation with my own twist that Derek is informed of what's happening and miscommunication isn't the norm.

Derek wished he was right. He wished that the other wolf was wrong and what he suggested hadn’t been the actual outcome. Sadly, he wasn’t.

As he stood there, staring at Stiles who was staring back with a maniacal grin, Derek wished he had been right. He had hoped that he was correct in saying that the nogitsune wouldn’t bother with someone like Stiles and would have instead gone for someone entirely different. However, it was clear it had not.

The way Stiles spoke wasn’t normal Stiles dialogue. It was vicious, eerie, and it chilled Derek to the bone. This was not the Stiles he had met that day in the woods and it makes Derek’s skin crawl and his chest tighten with anger and fear. Why had the nogitsune chosen Stiles? Why had it not gone for one of the wolves, the ones with speed and strength?

He then realizes why shortly after. When he’s thrown against the wall of his loft, Stiles is grinning down at him as if he knew Derek never stood a chance. Derek realizes the nogitsune didn’t need someone with supernatural strength. He could already do everything himself.

A little later is when he heard about the contents of the scroll. Learning that the reason he chose Stiles was because he couldn’t be both a fox and a wolf. Stiles was human. Even though it still didn’t explain why the nogitsune left Allison alone, he had no choice but to choose a human.

They came to the conclusion that they had to turn Stiles into a werewolf if they were going to rid him of the nogitsune. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be happy if he had been given the bite without his consent. The way Scott reacted at the beginning was a clear sign that Stiles would react the same way even if he knew what was happening to him.

But they were out of options. What else could be done? Then Peter got involved and everything became more complicated. Two Stiles with a missing Lydia, taken by the nogitsune. Now they all wondered as they searched for her, what would happen to Stiles?

Derek was on edge. They had Stiles back but he looked like death would come for him any second. Then there was the other Stiles who had taken Lydia. The only upside was that this meant Stiles wouldn’t have to be bitten by a werewolf. But what would happen when they found the nogitsune? Derek didn’t want Stiles to die.

But this is now the time where Derek feels like he wished for something that came with a grave price. Stiles didn’t die. Even after the nogitsune was taken down, Stiles was completely unharmed. The same could not be said for both Allison and Aiden.

Everyone was in a state of anger and grief. Derek knew that Stiles partially blamed himself for what happened. He could practically feel the teen suffering over Allison’s death just like Scott was. He wanted to comfort him somehow but he wasn’t sure how. However, remembering the time he lost his family allowed him to do so.

He held Stiles for as long as the boy wanted. Let him cry on his shoulder. This was what he had wanted to do himself years ago. At least he can do it for Stiles. He’s trying to help him cope. Let him get out the pain and anguish he feels by screaming and crying himself to sleep. That’s where Derek realizes something important.

And yet again, Derek finds himself wishing. He wishes that he can do this for Stiles all the time. Wishes he could hold Stiles on the nights where being alone is just too painful. Where sleeping without someone beside you is too much to bear. He wants to stay by Stiles now more than ever.

He realizes he loves Stiles. And he notices the little motions of Stiles that makes Derek think Stiles feels the same way.

And that’s where Derek wishes he was right more than he did before everything. Luckily, this time Derek didn’t have to wish hard for it to come true.


End file.
